The purpose of the Core is to provide a centralized service to perform experimental histochemical, immunochemical and molecular protocols. The Core will use highly skilled personnel. Liping Huang, a senior technician who has worked with the Core Director for 12 years, has had over 12 years experience in molecular biology, immunohistochemistry, protein chemistry and cell biology. She will provide support for the Core on molecular and protein methodologies. Dr. Mark Stoler (Department of Pathology) is an expert in in situ hybridization. Dr. Alaa Awad is a research associate and has considerable experience in protein and molecular methods. He will provide support in all molecular methods including: RNA isolation, Rnase protection assay, real-time polymerase chain reaction and in situ hybridization. He will interface with project leaders and the Biomedical Research Facility in studies employing DNA microarrays. Susan Ramos, a senior technician with 29 years of expertise in performing immunohistochemistry, transmission- and immunoelectron microscopy experiments, methods will act as a consultant to this Core. The services that the Core will provide include: 1) histochemistry and immunohistochemistry 2) transmission and immunoelectron microscopy, 3) tissue inflammatory cell quantitation, 4) In situ hybridization, 5) RNase protection assay, 6) DNA microarray and 7) quantitative real-time polymerase chain reaction (PCR). We will use a variety of antibodies that have been generated locally or are available commercially or through collaborations. The Core will also take advantage of available resources at the University of Virginia to reduce costs and duplication of services. To accomplish this the Core will interface with: 1)the Reproductive Core Histology Unit to embed tissue sections on a fixed fee schedule and equipment within the University of Virginia Central Electron Microscopy facility equipment and 2) the Biomedical Research Facility to assist with gene chip/microarray studies. The Core will provide the personnel to perform all assays and reagents common to all projects. Project-specific reagents and molecular kits required will be purchased by each project. A centralized service is advantageous for a number of reasons: 1) Generation of consistently high quality results that are comparable between various projects. The results of various assays can be best achieved when performed on a routine basis by skilled personnel. 2) Efficiency of investigators is increased by eliminating tasks that the core facility will undertake. 3) Efficiency is increased and cost is decreased by eliminating duplication of effort and making bulk purchase of supplies.